


You Smell Like Home

by newtntommy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Soft Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: Vanya and Five grew up really close, and Vanya nearly starting the apocalypse doesn't change that.





	You Smell Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just love how Five is with Vanya. It's obvious she's his favorite sibling. Soft Five for only one (1) soft Vanya.

Vanya wakes to a small creak of wood. She sits up slowly, tilting her head to peek through her bedroom doorway. She takes a deep breath, remembering the tactics she has been working on. She calms her muscles, closes her eyes, and focuses on the one sound. 

She moves her head curiously, finding the noise to be moving from one corner of the room to another. It doesn’t leave an echo from the original location, which was strange and not normal.

It can only mean one thing.

She moves the blankets off herself, walking slowly over to the door. Growing in a house with super siblings was a nightmare, and she was left in their shadows. She spent countless of hours on end watching her siblings train and fight. She knows the way each one of them moves, and only one fits this description. 

“Five?” 

Her brother doesn’t move a muscle from his spot on the small chair by the window looking out. He watches intently, as if waiting for something. It makes Vanya nervous. 

“Is something going on?” she whispers with a slightly trembling lower lip. She tightens her grip on her long sleeves – instinct to hide away. 

Five’s nose flares, and his jaw clenches. He responds with a stern, “No.” 

“Okay,” she whispers back. Her eyes flicker to the side, not sure what to do in this situation. 

The relationship between her and her siblings are rough around the edges. Allison was the one she was closest to, and her support is what pulls her back into the mansion every day. Vanya had figured Allison was only doing this to make herself feel better, but her smiles are genuine. She even asked Vanya to come visit her daughter with her one day. 

Klaus was his usual self. He takes her side every time now, giving her one of his signature soft smiles. Ironically, the situation seems to have brought them together. They had both endured so much torment and pain from their father, as if he targeted the both of them. They understand each other in that way, but unfortunately, they failed to connect with other things. 

Diego is never really home, so she doesn’t know where they are in their sibling relationship. The few times they are together, he’s quiet and to himself. He once gave her a snide remark, but Allison’s glare shut him up. He wasn’t nearly as bad as Luther, who was acting like she doesn’t exist.

It also feels like their dynamic switched with her holding the upper hand now. She was the one powerful, and she was the one strong enough to nearly pull the life from her brothers’ bodies and destroy the moon.

She never meant to change the aspects, and she never meant to hurt anyone. She still doesn’t have full control over her powers, and that scares her.

Though, it was the tiny steps she took that pushes her in the right direction. 

Five was always a steady constant in her life. Despite their differences, they understood each other in so many ways. Seeing him sitting quiet in her apartment wasn’t entirely bizarre. She was used to having a comfortable silence rain on them. 

“Goodnight, Five,” she salutes before walking back to her room. 

She smiles when she hears, “Night, V.” 

*****

The next morning, Five is gone to no surprise. He tends to have the need to keep moving. To continue her routine, she makes herself breakfast before getting dressed for the day. She goes to grab her scarf, but stops in thought. 

With a smile, she goes back to her kitchen counter and takes out the loaf of bread. She makes the sandwich on instinct – peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. She leaves it on the counter beside a chess board. 

A board that she has never seen before, and it has a black pawn two steps ahead. She giggles, and it cuts her off guard having not giggle in a long time. 

She moves a white pawn one step ahead. She grabs her violin and walks out the door. 

*****

“Have you seen Five?” 

She automatically shakes her head without thought, “No, I haven’t seen him.” 

Allison’s face turns worried, “I’m concerned about him. Ever since…that night…he hasn’t shown up to the academy. Just thought I’d ask you because you guys were always so close.” 

“Not super close,” Vanya disagrees with a shrug. “We had a few conversations.” 

“Which is more than the rest of us got,” Allison counters. She changes the topic to Vanya’s relief, and they head over to the food aisles. 

It brings a sense of joy and importance to be shopping for the academy with Allison. Laughing at Five’s love for peanut butter and marshmallows, Klaus’s strange requests for five dollar movies and not a dollar more. Allison snorts at Luther’s request for a big overcoat, since his other one ripped. 

While Allison looks for a XXL coat, Vanya sneaks over to grab two bags of coffee beans. 

****

They start a routine from then on, and it brought a little life back into Vanya. Every night, she leaves a light on for him for when he comes over. She makes sure to take her turn on the chessboard, and she goes to bed. Every morning, she makes him a sandwich and takes another turn following Five’s through the night. 

She’s not sure what he does during the day. She knows he found something to do, since he’s gone the first thing in the morning and then shows back up again when Vanya retires to bed. 

She likes to imagine Five returning back to his normal self little by little. The first night she caught him, he was so stern and on edge in his seat by the window. Now, he relaxes on the couch, though, he does still stare off in the night. 

It’s when she catches him wearing pajamas that she lies out for him every night before bed – which he kept ignoring – she knows their interactions are bringing a little life back into Five too.


End file.
